Le Voyage de Tetsuya
by Zephyr-Cloe-Ambroise
Summary: Beaucoup de choses se sont passées à la fin de la troisième année de collège de Kuroko. Ses amis l'ont abandonné, ils l'ont dégoûté du basket, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance le hait et voilà que sa faiblesse reprend le dessus. Sa tante, Kuroko Seul-Ki, voyant que la médecine occidentale ne fonctionne pas, décide alors de lui faire faire un voyage [...] (cf. début de chap.)
1. Prologue: La Colère des Dieux

**Le Voyage de Tetsuya**

 **Rating : K+ / T**

 **Genre : Adventure / Friendship / Romance**

 **Chapitres : 30 parties d'environ 5 chapitres environ  
**

 **Personnages Principaux : Kuroko Tetsuya Momoi Satsuki OC**

 **Résumé : Beaucoup de choses se sont passées à la fin de la troisième année de collège de Kuroko. Ses amis l'ont abandonné, ils l'ont dégoûté du basket, son meilleur ami depuis son enfance le hait et voilà que sa faiblesse reprend le dessus. Sa tante, Kuroko Seul-Ki, voyant que la médecine occidentale ne fonctionne pas, décide alors de lui faire faire un voyage autour du monde des religions pour le soigner et lui changer les idées. (Sorte de réécriture du roman _Le Voyage de Théo,_ de Catherine Clément. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le livre).**

 **Discla** **i** **mer :** _**Kuroko no Basket**_ **ne m'appartient pas, mais à Fujimaki Tadatoshi** **藤巻忠俊** **.** _ **Le Voyage de Théo**_ **appartient à Catherine Clément. Les Ocs m'appartiennent ;-)**

 **Note :** **Pas de yaoi dans cette fic, je pense faire un KuroMomo avec Protecteurs!GoM.** **Aussi, il y a un lexique à la fin du chapitre. Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté mais je n'ai pas Internet -.-'' donc c'est pas facile! Aucune de mes histoires n'est abandonnée cependant!  
**

* * *

 **Partie I :** **La Colère des dieux**

 **Introduction**

« Tet-chan! Réveille-toi ! Tetsuya ! »

Tetsuya ne dormait pas vraiment. Il rêvait d'une époque où ses amis et lui aimaient encore jouer au basket, sa tête blottie contre son oreiller. Au moment où sa mère entrait dans sa chambre, il allait marquer le panier final de la rencontre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se lever et affronter la dure réalité.

« Ça suffit, Tet-chan, tu dois te réveiller ! s'écria Kuroko Tetsumi. Sinon...

– Non, s'il te plaît, pas l'oreiller ! gémit-il doucement.

– C'est tous les jours la même choses, soupira sa mère, tu restes beaucoup trop tard le soir à lire tes livres. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours fatigué ! »

Tetsuya prit une grande inspiration avant de doucement se relever, espérant ne pas ressentir l'habituel vertige du matin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés, puis sortit ses jambes et attendit quelques secondes. Il se mit alors debout, s'appuyant sur la table de chevet et attendit à nouveau avant de la lâcher... et de chanceler. Sa mère le rattrapa de justesse et s'assit avec lui sur le bord du lit. Elle soupira à nouveau en observant les livres éparpillés sur la couverture bleue.

« Dictionnaire de l'Égypte Ancienne, Mythologie Grecque, Livre des Morts Tibétains... Kami-sama, Tet-chan ! Es-tu sûr de ne pas être trop jeune pour lire ça ? Jusqu'à quelle heure es-tu resté éveillé, cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

– Mmh... shirimasen, marmonna Tetsuya, encore endormi.

– Tu lis vraiment trop tard, dit-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux de son fils, tu vas finir pas te rendre malade, Tenshi-chan !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Eomma, j'ai juste un peu faim, répondit Tetsuya dans un baîllement avant de doucement se relever.

– Le repas est sur la table, avec tes vitamines, sourit-elle doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front, Satsuki-chan ne devrait pas tarder, alors dépêche-toi, d'accord ? Pense à bien te couvrir, il fait très froid aujourd'hui. Et pense bien à aller chercher tes ampoules à la pharmacie, l'ordonnance est dans la cuisine.

– Hai, Eomma... fit l'adolescent alors qu'il marchait vers la salle de bain en se tenant aux murs. »

Tetsumi retourna dans la cuisine ou son mari, Kuroko Ha-Neul, lisait le journal.

« Cet enfant ne vas pas bien, dit-elle à mi-voix inquiète, pas bien du tout.

– Qui, Tetsuya ? demanda son mari sans lever la tête. _Primo_ , Tetsuya a quinze ans , il n'est plus un Eorini. _Deuxio,_ qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

– Oh toi, tu ne vois jamais rien ! s' énerva-t-elle. Il a une mine de déterré, il a du mal à se lever...

– Descartes aussi détestait se lever le matin, ça ne l'a pas empêché de devenir philosophe.

– Mais on dirait qu'il a des vertiges...

– Tu sais bien qu'il lit tard, coupa Ha-Neul tranquillement.

– As-tu vu ses lectures ? Dictionnaire des mythologies, Livre des Morts Tibétains... Le Livre des Morts, Anata !

– Ecoute, Yeobo, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne donner à Tetsuya aucune éducation religieuse autre que nos traditions japonaises et coréennes. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il veuille en apprendre plus ! Surtout qu'il a toujours été très curieux. Laisse-le apprendre et choisir une religion par lui-même, qu'il soit libre de ses choix. Il a beaucoup grandi, tu sais. Et puis, la visite médicale n'a rien montré d'inhabituel, Geuleohji ?

– Tu parles de la visite médicale du collège ? Enfin, Anata... Auscultation, réflexes, radio rapide pas toujours terminée... Du moment que les élèves ont des notes irréprochables, ils se fichent qu'ils aient un bras cassé! Non, décidément, je vais appeler Tanaka-sensei.

– Du calme, Yeobo ! Du passes ton temps à lui donner des fortifiants et vitamines, tu le couves comme un bébé ! Il lit tard, c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose. Jebal anj-a, lui dit-il exaspéré.

– Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. »

Son mari plia son journal, puis lui servit une tasse de thé. Elle prit la tasse d'un rouge profond dans ses mains et regarda le thé vert d'un œil absent. Ha-Neul soupira.

« Comme tu veux, Yeobo. Va voir Tanaka-sensei. Tu l'auras, ta prise de sang. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je file au travail. »

Il se leva alors et embrassa sa femme sur la tempe, celle-ci gardant son regard fixé sur le contenu de la tasse. Elle ne fit pas attention au bruit de la porte se refermant derrière son mari, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son fils unique.

* * *

 **Lexique** **Japonais** **:**

 **Kami-sama :** Les « Kami » sont les dieux japonais, et -sama est un suffixe particulièrement respectueux.

 **Tet-chan :** Surnom dérivé de « Tetsuya » associé au suffixe -chan, réservé aux filles, aux personnes que l'on trouve mignonne ou celles qui sont particulièrement proches.

 **Shirimasen :** une des manières de dire je ne sais pas. **Wakarimasen** aurait aussi pu être utilisé mais le premier a une subtilité : « je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche / je n'ai pas cherché. » Je vois plus Tetsuya utilisé le second, au vu de sa politesse habituelle, mais il est avec sa famille proche et est très fatigué, donc moins poli.

 **Tenshi :** Ange

 **Anata :** (dans le contexte) Chéri / Chérie

 **Sensei :** (dans le contexte) Docteur

 **Lexique Coréen :**

 **Eomma :** Maman

 **Eorini :** Enfant

 **Yeobo :** Chéri / Chérie

 **Geuleohji ? :** N'est-ce pas ?

 **Jebal anj-a :** S'il te plaît, assieds-toi.


	2. La famille de Tetsuya

**Le Voyage de Tetsuya**

 **Rating : K+ / T**

 **Genre : Adventure / Friendship / Romance**

 **Chapitres : Aucune idée ! ^^**

 **Personnages Principaux : Kuroko Tetsuya Momoi Satsuki OC**

 **Résumé : Beaucoup de choses se sont passées à la fin de la troisième année de collège de Kuroko. Ses amis l'ont abandonné, ils l'ont dégoûté du basket, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance le hait et voilà que sa faiblesse reprend le dessus. Sa tante, Kuroko Seul-ki, voyant que la médecine occidentale ne fonctionne pas, décide alors de lui faire faire un voyage autour du monde des religions pour le soigner et lui changer les idées. (Sorte de réécriture du roman _Le Voyage de Théo,_ de Catherine Clément. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le livre).**

 **Discla** **i** **mer :** _**Kuroko no Basket**_ **ne m'appartient pas, mais à Fujimaki Tadatoshi** **藤巻忠俊** **.** _ **Le Voyage de Théo**_ **appartient à Catherine Clément. Les Ocs m'appartiennt ;-)**

 **Note :** **Pas de yaoi dans cette fic, je pense faire un KuroMomo avec Protecteurs!GoM.** **Aussi, il y a un lexique à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Les updates risquent d'être sporadiques, je dois passer l'oral de français le 30, travailler cet été + mes propres projets mais j'ai fini la 1ère partie! ^^**

* * *

 **Partie I :** **La Colère des dieux**

 **La famille de Tetsuya**

Jusqu'à il y a peu, le moral de la famille Kuroko était au beau fixe. Pas de chômage ni de disputes. Le père de Tetsuya était un grand reporter sportif dans le journal _Mainichi Shinbun,_ jouait au basket-ball tous les week-ends avec son fils, lui ayant appris les règles de ce sport, mais aussi comment jouer du piano, et était un père et un époux exemplaire. Sa mère était une romancière connu à l'international sous le pseudonyme _T. T. Black,_ ses romans policiers étant décrit comme le _Sherlock Holmes Japonais_ , et avait donné cette passion à son fils qui avait dévoré chacun de ses livres. Sa grand-mère était à la retraite depuis longtemps et adorait passer du temps avec son petit-fils, bien qu'ils ne puissent à présent se parler que par téléphone où grâce à Internet. Elle avait décidé de déménager en Grèce, car elle s'était énormément intéressée à ce pays et à sa culture et avat transmis cet intérêt à son petit-fils. Tetsuya lui-même était fils unique. Il avait appris à être indépendant, ne voulant pas déranger ses parents quand ils ne le voyaient pas à cause de sa faible présence lorsque leurs fatigues étaient trop grandes. Mais il était fragile.

Ha-Neul, avant d'épouser Tetsumi, vivait en Corée du Sud avec sa sœur Seul-Ki et ses parents. Sa mère, Kim Chin-Sun, a été séparée de sa famille lors de la Guerre de Corée en 1953. Elle a rencontré son époux, Kuroko Tetsuya, lors d'un reportage. Tous deux étaient contre la séparation du pays en deux, antimilitaristes et contre beaucoup d'autres choses. Ils s'enfuirent alors à cause de leur position politique et se réfugièrent au Japon, où ils se marièrent et eurent deux enfants : Ha-Neul et Seul-Ki. Le premier devint journaliste comme ses parents, épousa Tetsumi et eu un fils qu'il nomma comme son père, décédé quelques années avant la naissance de Tetsuya. La seconde décida de voyager à travers le monde.

Tout aurait été parfait, si ce n'est pour la santé de Tetsuya.

Tetsuya avait eu une naissance mouvementée. Tetsumi attendait des jumeaux. Ils étaient nés avec plus d'un mois d'avance, et seul Tetsuya avait survécu. Il en avait gardé un sommeil difficile et une vraie fragilité. Pour ne pas le troubler d'avantage, Tetsumi avait décidé de ne pas lui parler de son jumeau mort-né. Tetsuya avait été un bel enfant, un peu frêle, ce qui ne s'était que peu amélioré avec le temps malgré ses entraînement de basket, avec une peau très blanche et de grand yeux bleus hérités de sa grand-mère paternelle.

« La beauté du diable... » disait la cousine de Ha-Neul et Seul-Ki, Sakura. « La beauté des dieux ! » répliquait Chin-Sun, la grand-mère paternelle de Tetsuya qui, lorsqu'elle vivait avec la famille Kuroko, gavait son petit-fils de mythologie antique et de religion orthodoxe qu'elle avait étudié et adopté lors de ses études. Tetsuya était si joli, si vulnérable. Tetsumi, bien qu'elle ne croyait pas en Dieu, était terriblement superstitieuse et faisait tout pour que son fils vivent une belle et longue vie, ce qui comprenait de nombreuses offrandes aux kami, notamment Benten, Izanami, Jurôjin ou encore aux Sept Divinités du Bonheur.

On le savait, dans la famille, que Tetsuya n'était pas comme les autres. Toujours premier de sa classe, il lisait sans cesse. Le seul moyen de l'arracher à ses lectures était de lui proposer un match de basket, quoique cela ne semblait étrangement plus marcher. Il s'était depuis peu pris d'affection pour un jeu vidéo anglais sur la mythologie : _Wrath of Gods,_ La Colère des dieux. Le Héros se retrouvait confronté à tout ce que la Grèce compte de sirènes, de géants et de monstres, tandis qu'une Pythie aux cheveux rouge délivrait des conseils pervers pour désorienter le joueur.

Malgré sa réticence, ne voulant pas que son fils se transforme en hikikomori, Tetsumi n'avait pas résisté à cause de la Grèce qu'elle savait passionner Tetsuya autant que l'histoire de la Corée et du Japon, bien que contrairement à ces derniers, il n'en parle que peu la langue. Pendant des heures, Tetsuya parcourait son pays de cœur. Pendant des heures, il cherchait l'identité du Héros qui lui ressemblait, si ce n'était pour les cheveux bleus. Mignon, malin, un peu frêle, le Héros devait affronter plusieurs fois les Enfers pour retrouver son véritable père, Zeus, le roi des dieux grecs. Bien que Ha-Neul essayait de rivaliser avec son fils, celui-ci était le seul capable de répondre à toutes les énigmes du jeu et retrouver le roi des dieux. Tout le monde savait que Tetsuya était un enfant génial.

Que Tetsuya fût un petit génie, bien qu'il l'ai caché aux restes de la Génération des Miracles, cela n'inquiétait pas grand monde. Mais il était fragile, très fragile, et seule sa grande volonté lui avait permis de jouer au basket. À trois ans, récapitulait Tetsumi, il a eu une primo-infection. À six ans, une méchante scarlatine qui l'avait durablement affaibli, mais aujourd'hui il en avait quinze et c'était une vieille histoire. À huit ans, il s'était tordu la cheville en jouant au basket. À dix ans, il a eu une grippe assez grave, ce qui avait permit à Ogiwara d'être la seule personne ne faisant pas partie de la famille qui connaissait la condition de Tetsuya (bien que ce dernier l'appelait « Shige-nii » pendant un temps). Ensuite, il avait beaucoup grandit, bien qu'il reste plus petit que les autres adolescents de son âge. Le sport le fatiguait de plus en plus, ses professeurs souhaitaient qu'il arrête le basket, ils parlaient de surmenage. Bref, Tetsuya traînait une étrange faiblesse. Fallait-il chercher du côté de l'hérédité ? À quatorze ans, sa mère avait fait une grosse anémie. Cela venait-il de là ?

* * *

 **Lexique Japonais:**

 **Benten:** Déesse de l'Éloquence, de la Musique, de la Littérature, des Arts, des Vertus, de la Sagesse, de la Prospérité et de la Longévité.

 **Izanami:** Déesse de la Création et de la Mort.

 **Jurôjin:** Dieu de la Prospérité et de la Longévité.

 **Sept Divinités du Bonheur:** Chacune veille sur son domaine comme la Richesse ou la Santé.

 **Hikikomori:** Adolescents vivant reclus chez eux, sans jamais sortir.


	3. Momoi Satsuki

**Le Voyage de Tetsuya**

 **Rating : K+ / T**

 **Genre : Adventure / Friendship / Romance**

 **Chapitres : On verra~  
**

 **Personnages Principaux : Kuroko Tetsuya; Momoi Satsuki; OC**

 **Résumé : Beaucoup de choses se sont passées à la fin de la troisième année de collège de Kuroko. Ses amis l'ont abandonné, ils l'ont dégoûté du basket, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance le hait et voilà que sa faiblesse reprend le dessus. Sa tante, Kuroko Seul-ki, voyant que la médecine occidentale ne fonctionne pas, décide alors de lui faire faire un voyage autour du monde des religions pour le soigner et lui changer les idées. (Sorte de réécriture du roman _Le Voyage de Théo,_ de Catherine Clément. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le livre).**

 **Discla** **i** **mer :** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **ne m'appartient pas, mais à Fujimaki Tadatoshi** **藤巻忠俊** **.** _ **Le Voyage de Théo**_ **appartient à Catherine Clément. Les Ocs m'appartiennt ;-)**

 **Note :** **Pas de yaoi dans cette fic, je pense faire un KuroMomo avec Protecteurs!GoM.** **Aussi, il y a un lexique à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 **Partie I :** **La Colère des dieux**

 **Momoi Satsuki**

« Ohayô ! s'écria une voix féminine dans le couloir. »

Satsuki était, contrairement à Aomine, toujours d'une ponctualité exemplaire. Elle ne vivait qu'à quelques pâtés de maison du ménage Kuroko, et avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Tetsuya le matin au lieu d'attendre son ami d'enfance toujours en retard, celui-ci ne semblant pas vraiment s'en préoccuper. Les Momoi et les Kuroko étaient devenu très proches grâce à leur enfant respectif, se demandant quand les deux aller avouer leurs sentiments, et Satsuki apportait toujours le sourire dans la maison de son ami.

« Déjà! Je ne t'ai pas entendu sonner, lui dit Tetsumi.

– Normal, répondit la jeune fille en posant son sac, j'ai croisé Ha-Neul-san, il m'a ouvert la porte. Est-ce que Tetsu-kun est prêt ?

– Non, pas encore. Assieds-toi, prend une tasse de thé en l'attendant.

– Pas le temps, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas arriver en retard ! Je vais le chercher !

– Frappe avant d'entrer, il est dans la salle de bain ! la prévint Tetsumi . »

Satsuki rougit un peu mais continua sans s'en inquiéter plus. Elle l'avait déjà vu nu par accident alors qu'il sortait de la douche après un entraînement. Cela ne les gênait plus vraiment, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis le début de l'année, au point où ne pouvait les voir l'un sans l'autre. Satsuki souriait tout le temps et réussissait l'exploit de le faire rire, miracle auparavant réservé à Ogiwara. Elle était aussi la seule qui réussissait à sortir de ces bouquins, lui racontant ses vacances au Sénégal avec sa mère et son beau-père.

Le long nez des pirogues surfant sur la crête des vagues, les baobabs aux bras tourmentés, les noirs greniers de paille sur pilotis, les plages où les pêcheurs déversaient les barracudas, le vol lourd des pélicans, les gros yeux rouges des hippopotames qui surgissaient une fois tous les dix ans sur les rives du fleuves Sénégal... Satsuki parlait et Tetsuya rêvait. M. Diop , le beau-père de Satsuki, avait épousé Momoi Mei alors que Satsuki avait trois ans, son père biologique étant parti avant la naissance de leur fille. Elle était décédée il y a maintenant deux ans. M. Diop, lui, était philosophe et fonctionnaire à l'UNESCO. Il s'occupait seul de sa belle-fille qu'il adorait. Il aimait évoquer les vacances qu'un jour, c'était certain, on passerait en Afrique ensemble… Mais chaque année, les vacances se déroulaient à Tokyo, où Abdoulaye Diop rêvait de son pays natal.

« TETSUMI-SAN ! hurla soudain Satsuki dans la salle de bain. Vite ! »

Tetsumi se leva en vitesse et se mit à courir vers les deux adolescents. Étendu de tout son long sur le plancher de la salle de bain, Tetsuya avait tourné de l'œil. Satsuki, des larmes d'inquiétude plein les yeux, lui tapotait les joues sans réels résultats. Tetsumi prit un des verres en plastique posés sur le rebord du lavabo, le remplit d'eau puis le jeta sur le visage de Tetsuya qui battit des yeux et éternua.

« Ne bouge pas, Tenshi-chan, chuchota sa mère. Attends, on va te relever. »

Mais quand Tetsuya fut debout, son nez se mit à saigner.

« Baisse la tête, Tet-chan, lui ordonna Tetsumi, Satsuki-chan, mouille une serviette, onegai shimasu. Il faut qu'elle soit bien froide. Yoi, donne-la moi. Ce n'est rien, Tet-chan, daijôbu. »

Tetsumi mit la serviette sur le front de son fils et la garda posée dessus. Elle ne montrait rien de la panique qui la prenait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas « rien », Tetsuya était malade, elle le savait. Pendant que le saignement se calmait, elle palpa son cou: plein de ganglions. Le visage de Tetsumi se crispa.

« Satsuki-chan, Tet-chan n'ira pas en cours aujourd'hui, décida-t-elle, je vais écrire un mot d'excuse, pourras-tu l'apporter à son professeur principal ?

– Hai, Tetsumi-san, répondit Momoi pétrifiée.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser de suffixe avec moi, Satsuki-chan, soupira-elle, Tet-chan, va te recoucher. Je vais t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit.

– Gomapseumnida, Eomma, lui dit Tetsuya, j'adore ça.

– Haha ! Tu es bien paresseux aujourd'hui, Tetsu-kun ! rit faiblement Momoi. Je repasserai après les cours, Shinpaishinaide !

– Ano.. Je ne m'inquiète pas, Satsuki-san. Arigatou gozaimasu, lui sourit doucement Tetsuya. »

* * *

 **Lexique** **Japonais** **:**

 **Onegai shimasu :** S'il te plaît

 **Yoi :** Bon, bien, okay

 **Daijôbu :** Tout va bien.

 **Shinpaishinaide ! :** Ne t'inquiète pas !

 **Lexique Coréen :**

 **Gomapseumnida :** Merci (façon formelle de remercier les gens familiers qui possèdent un rang ou un statut plus élevé que le vôtre).

 **Eomma :** Maman


End file.
